


Stimulating Company

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: No matter how melancholy Will Graham gets, it’s impossible for Hannibal Lecter to feel melancholy around Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11





	Stimulating Company

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the series has ended. I don’t own Hannibal but for over a year it has owned me.

Strange. No matter how melancholy Will Graham gets, it’s impossible to feel melancholy around him. If anything, I feel excitement. The things that terrify him are a source of beauty and stimulation for me. I never know what he’s going to see or envision. Sometimes I can predict how he’ll react, but never entirely. He’s a moving, living, breathing work of art, tearing through life and waving through existence for all his silence. 

Poor Will. It’s ridiculous to the point of being cute, the ways he tries to hide. It’s always fun to flush him out of hiding. 

In my more conscientous moments, I grow aware of his melancholy, the need to alleviate it. I’ve gotten Will Graham to smile three times, to laugh twice. I haven’t given up on coaxing smiles and laughter from him again. 

Indeed I wish him to be as happy as he can be, but I’ve accepted his melancholy nature. 

If only he could accept me without guilt or shame. If only he could see past the morals the world has blinded his visions with. 

Ah, well, he is still young and we are just beginning. I was his psychiatrist before I was his lover. Nor am I afraid to cheat to get what I want. 

Our game has always been rigged. Hopefully he’ll forgive me for that.


End file.
